Apocalypse
by SafireKyogre
Summary: Future Rogue is about to kill Natsu when suddenly a massive blast takes Motherglare down. Natsu is sent into the sky by the shock wave the attack creates. He comes face to face with an old enemy. Both have similar goals. Both will put their differences aside for now. Rated M for language and some gore. What Natsu paired with someone? Tell me who! Pairing happens in sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a short story i'll be working on. I think it'll be about 3-4 chapters anyways it takes place during the Future rouge arc. (Don't remember the arcs name) Anyways it has a bit of a twist.**

**Description: Future Rogue is about to kill Natsu when suddenly a massive blast takes Motherglare down. Natsu is sent into the sky by the shock wave the attack creates. He comes face to face with an old enemy. Both have similar goals. Both will put their differences aside for now. **

The dragon had been destroying everything in Crocus. All mages and soldiers were now with the princess and the Jade Dragon. All except Natsu. He was fighting a losing battle with Future Rogue atop of Motherglare.

"It's time for you to final die, Natsu." Future Rogue said as he was preparing his finishing attack. Natsu struggled to get up. He had been extremely weakened by the amount of blood he had lost. He hadn't been able to eat any fire to gain more power. He was doomed.

_**"White Shadow dragon ROAR!" **_Future Rogue roared. The attack was heading dead on with Natsu. If it hit, Natsu would be done for. Natsu closed his eyes anticipating the strike. He sudddenly heard a loud explosion and found himself sent flying off of Motherglare. He opened his eyes. He saw Motherglare about to collide with the Jade coloured Dragon. 'What caused that explosion?' he thought. Soon enough he hit something. It feel hard. Not quit like a building, but not soft like Happy. It reminded him a bit of Igneel.

"What the hell is on my face?" Natsu heard a deep menacing voice. A massive black dragon hand grabbed Natsu and pulled him off the Dragons face. Natsu was turned so the Dragon could look at the pest that hit it. Upon seeing the Dragons face and body, Natsu tensed up. Fear was flowing through his body now. He had come face to face with this Dragon before. But not like this. The blue markings on its body, the white expressionless eyes. Acnologia...

Acnologia turned his attention from Natsu to all the Dragons in the city. "Fucking pests, thinking they're able to dethrone me as the Dragon king? I'll teach them about true power!" Acnologia roared as a dark blue orb formed in his mouth. Within seconds of the ball of pure destruction being formed Acnologia fired it down at the Dragons in the city. After the blast had ended a massive explosion erupted destroying everything within a 2000 foot radius. Natsu was taken back by the power Acnologia had displayed. Worst part was, this probably isn't even his full power. When the smoke cleared there were no Dragons within the radius of the blast.

Acnologia focused back on Natsu. "I should kill you. But i could need your help for something." He said his massive eyes staring deep into Natsu's soul. "What if i don't want to help?" Natsu replied in a shaky voice. Acnologia grinned slightly. "You'll die horribly."

Natsu decided to stay quiet until Acnologia was finished his proposal that Natsu couldn't decline. "Anyways, you could attack that Future prick, while i destroy all Dragons. Not to mention you yourself are a dragon slayer. You could help me kill off these little weaklings." Acnologia said. "We both have similar goals you know. You want to protect your friends, whereas i want to be known as the only true Dragon king. To fulfill this we must kill at Dragons around."

"There is a problem. I am fairly out of energy." Natsu said still with a shaky voice. "Is that so?" Acnologia quickly flew down to the ground where the destruction had been taken place. There was a lot of fire around. Natsu was prepared for a buffet. He began feasting on the flames. He was enjoying himself until he heard Acnologia's all too familiar roar. He turned his attention to what he was roaring at. He saw a dragon made of fire. Before he could even say anything Acnologia fired at his dark blue Chaos dragon roar at the dragon. It was obliterated upon impact.

"Finishing eating boy. We have many more Dragons to slaughter." Acnologia said. Natsu instantly obeyed and went back to eating the flames.

'Soon. I'll be the only Dragon on Earthland again.'

**Ch. 1 done. No name as the whole thing is called Apocalypse. Anyways i hope you guys liked this so far. There may be pairing as for now i probably won't do any pairings. ~DH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's continue this. So far Yukino and Ultear are the most picked choices. Remember if you want Natsu paired with any chick from Fairy Tail i can find a way to do it. And Mages will die. Enjoy!**

**With Zirconis and the peeps**

**"**Why are you here Motherglare?" Zirconis asked after making Lucy naked.

"She was blown out of the sky by a powerful attack." Future Rogue said climbing back atop of Motherglare.

"Hey, you look like Rogue! Who the hell are you?" Sting shouted.

Future Rogue turned his attention to the blonde idiot. "Future Rogue you stupid sack of shit. No wonder i killed you." Future Rogue laughed.

"What? I would never kill Sting! He is my best friend!" Rogue shouted at his future self.

"That's what you say for now. In 1 year though that'll all change." Future Rogue grinned. Before more could be said a dragon slammed down on Zirconis.

"Dark Dragon? WHAT!" Zirconis was horrified to see the dragon had been decapitated.

"What's strong enough to do that..." Hisui said shaking slightly. Suddenly a massive blast connected with something in the sky sending it down to Earthland at amazing speed it smashed the ground causing a tremor the following explosion took out many guards and mages around the area.

Not to far away Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal had seen what just played out.

"Meredy, prepare for a fight. We have to go help all those people down there." Ultear demanded turning to Meredy. Meredy nodded and Ultear turned her attention to Jellal he was also ready to fight. They sprinted as fast as possible to their friends.

Lucy opened her eyes after the blast. Her vision was hazy. She shook her head quickly. She noticed one of the spirits had put cloths on her. 'Yeah put cloths on me but don't help us combat whatever the fuck just made that attack. Fucking typical' Lucy thought to herself as she stood up. She looked around to see if any of her friends weren't there. She saw everyone except one. Bickslow wasn't there. 'Where is that creep?' Lucy thought to herself.

"Are you okay Zirconis?" Lucy heard a deep voice Dragon sounding voice. She looked up to see a few Dragons. Scissor runner, Levia, Zirconis, Rock Dragon, and Motherglare. The Dragons were moving towards all looked terrified of what caused that. The mages began getting to their feet.

"Jellal?" Everyone turned around after hearing a female voice. They found themselves seeing Erza, Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy.

"Hello Erza. We're here to help." Jellal said. "That's right. We don't think you guys can do this without more backup." Ultear said.

"HOLY SHIT! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" A Dragon shouted. Everyone turned again to see the smoke clearing. The smoke was hiding a massive black Dragon with blue markings all over his body.

"No this can't be." Laxus said with obvious fear in his voice."Acnologia is here..." Gildartz said

Acnologia roared the shock wave from the powerful roar actually disbalanced Scissor runner as he soon fell to the ground.

"You ready human?" Acnologia said looking at nobody in particular.

"YES I AM!" Said an all too familiar voice. Everyone was stunned to see Natsu on Acnologia's head.

"Okay. Get on the end of my tail." Acnologia commanded. Natsu quickly obeyed bolting to the end of the great Dragons tail. Acnologia swiftly launched his tail up bolting Natsu through the sky. He ignited his body on fire and soon became a comet of fire going head on with his target. Scissor runner. He made contact with the Dragon bolting through its body. When he hit the ground a small explosion happened. Future Rogue still was on Motherglare. He was surpised Natsu managed to befriend the great black Dragon. Acnologia roared at the sight of another 'rival' dying. He focused on Rock Dragon. He lunged at the poor victim. He grabbed the Dragon easily overpowering it.

"The peasants have decided to revolt i see. Natsu." Acnologia said quickly focusing on his new 'friend'. "What is it Acnologia?" Natsu said. "Kill Rogue.." Acnologia said in an emotionless voice. Natsu was shocked. He couldn't kill anybody. It isn't in his nature. He'd only kill if they hurt one of his friends or killed them. Before Natsu could question Acnologia bit right into Rock Dragons skull and ate half his face.

'Best not question his orders... But i'll kill Future Rogue... After all, that SON OF A BITCH KILLED LUCY!' Natsu erupted into blue flames. 'Thanks Acnologia for that Lacrima. Time to kick his ass'

**Rushed? Yes it kinda was. I apologize. Chapter 3 won't be. Anyways i am gonna have to add some OC dragons. If you guys have any i could use please let me know! PM or Review are the best ways (obviously) for me to find out about these OC Dragons! I need to know their Powers, Strength, Speed, EPICNESS, and their personality. It's obvious Acnologia is my favourite Dragon and overall Fairy Tail character. And because of how this story goes Acnologia will have to kill the 'Revolter' unless they join him. Hope you liked this fairly bad chapter. ~DH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huzzah ch. 3. I should be able to end this short story by tomorrow. :D**

Zirconis swung his fist hitting Acnologia right in the face. Zirconis thought it might stun the mighty dragon. The strike didn't even move Acnologia's head. AT ALL! Acnologia turned his attention towards the Jade peasant.

"Did you really think that would phase me?" Acnologia chuckled. Zirconis felt his stomach turn.

"Peasants never learn. Hey Natsu, use the power of Chaos and kill that bug known as Rogue."

"Will do... Master." Natsu's blue flames soon became pure dark blue evil energy. Everyone was taken back. The amount of energy being produced was insane. The presence it gave off sent goose bumps to everyone around him. All except Acnologia. Acnologia was proud of what he had created. He had turned Natsu's soul dark.

**"Chaos Dragon's ROAR!" **A massive blast of pure dark blue destructive energy. It left out a mission. To kill all in it's path. The beam was directed towards Future Rogue who was now on the ground. Future Rogue prepared to endure the attack. Everyone was still comprehending the fact Natsu referred to Acnologia as 'Master'. The beam hit Future Rogue within seconds of it being unleashed. Within a few seconds he was vapourized. When the beam ended there was no one where Rogue once was. Everyone felt more fear build up. 'Natsu had JUST KILLED SOMEONE!' was the most thought ting right now. The silence was broken by a loud crash. Everyone looked to the direction of the sound. Acnologia had just knocked out Zirconis.

"Good job boy. Now would you drop the 'I'm so evil' act?" Acnologia said sounding annoyed.

"Ohh sure thing." Natsu said now back to his cheery sounding self.

'What the fuck just happened?' Was circulating the minds of everyone. Even the dragons.

"So did Natsu actually just kill Future Rogue?" Lucy asked confused as all hell.

"Ohh yeah, that little wannabe is dead." Acnologia said. "Now if you excuse me, this little wannabe here is gonna be slaughtered." Acnologia said pointing at Zirconis. Just as he was about to kill Zirconis he felt something bit his leg. He looked over to see Levia sinking his teeth deep into his leg. Acnologia lifted up his own tail. He used the end of his tail and impaled it through Levia's forearm. The dragon roared in pain letting go of Acnologia's leg. Acnologia took advantage of this opportunity and quickly turned around and sunk his teeth into Levia's neck. Levia roared again and began trying to shake off Acnologia. Each shake drove not only Acnologia's teeth deeper into his neck but his tail further through his arm. It didn't take long before Levia got tired. Once he was tired Acnologia was ready to end it. That was before Motherglare and Zirconis swarmed him. A loud crack was heard as Levia dropped to the floor. There was a massive hole in his neck blooding flowing out like a river rapid. After that a small explosion happened sending the two attacking dragons to the ground. There was a red light in the smoke. As the smoke slowly cleared. It became clear what had happened. Acnologia had unleashed his ultimate power. The blue markings had become a glowing red. His normal white eye colour was now baby blue. His muscles had gotten larger too. He looked like he had injected himself with steroids.

Acnologia roared the roar ripped away the ground destroy everything in it's path. Motherglare was blown back back the power of the roar. She fell straight to the ground. Natsu was also in the roars away. It picked him up like he was lighter than a feather and tossed him like a Tornado throws cars.

"I am no longer a Chaos dragon. For as long as i keep this form i am an Apocalypse dragon!" Acnologia roared again.

"Time to end this little revolt!"

**Minerva is another popular choice. I have a good idea of how to end with him getting the girl you guys request. However it will need to be in the sequel story. So let's say that story will be a non-lemon harem. Anyways time for Acnologia to FUCK SHIT UP! :D ~DH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies to reviews! :D**

**Natsu013**

**Sure i can try that for the sequel i suppose. Still debating 100% what the final pairing should be.**

**Karlos124ify**

**Sure why not?**

**RagyoNoLifeQueen**

**That will be a challenge as i am unsure how Alucard acted at the end. But i will do it! Challenge Accepted! :D**

**Lord-Jackal**

**Minerva might be. Maybe, just maybe...**

**Brayan Mariachi**

**I love NaYu! So sure :D**

**Pizzajon**

**Hope you're enjoying the obliteration. Also thanks for the OC Dragon :)**

**Now to the story :D**

Acnologia's power had increased by a lot. All the dragons were terrified at the monster before them. Before Acnologia could even attack the ground began shaking. Every human quickly lost balance dropping to the ground. Under the mages a massive blast of earth sent everyone flying back. A large rocky tail emerge from the new hole. The ground began lifting revealing a rocky body. This new creature roared. It didn't have a roar quite as deep as Acnologia's. Then it spoke.

"I am Terra. The Earth Dragon." It had a feminine voice. Acnologia turned his attention to her.

"Are you also apart of this pathetic revolt?" He hissed as his fist smashed the earth ripping it apart making a medium sized crater. Terra moved back a bit obviously afraid.

"No. I want to abolish these crimes." Terra's voice was shaky. "I don't need your help." Acnologia quickly replied coldly. "You needed that humans help." "He was more so a distraction for the others. A friend kinda now, but his whole point was to obliterate the leader of the insects revolt. You yourself are also an insect. SCAT!" Acnologia slammed his fist into the ground at an angle. The force of the punch sent a blast of earth at the poor smaller dragon. The rocks didn't faze her. It was the air blast that followed that dropped the small dragon.

"You're pathetic. You don't even have wings." Acnologia quickly turned back to Zirconis. "Let's finish this fatass." Acnologia lunged at Zirconis grabbing his jaws and slamming him to the ground. Zirconis fought back but was easily out powered. Acnologia slowly began prying open Zirconis' jaws.

"A giant gorilla taught me this one." Acnologia used loads of strength breaking Zirconis' jaw. He let go of the lifeless head of the once lively jade dragon. He turned again to Motherglare. She was cowering in absolute terror.

"What the hell are you doing?" Terra shouted getting back up. Acnologia looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Using bug spray to stop this infestation." He said with a slight chuckle. "You're apart of this infestation too you know." Terra's eyes widened. A red sphere formed in Acnologia's mouth. It was an ominous dark red. He turned and fired the Apocalyptic blast at Terra the beam easily devoured her entire body. It was head on with Natsu. Natsu couldn't move. Fear had devoured his soul replacing all his movements with visions of terror. His new 'friend' was a total serial killer. Killing all who oppose him. The beam ended 3 feet away from Natsu. He was still terrified.

"You're lucky i didn't kill you boy. You're probably the only human i won't kill from here on." Acnologia turned back to Motherglare as he slowly approached her. He had sadistic intentions. He was now only 9 feet from the poor victim.

"You should never oppose your king. That only causes oppression for the rats of his kingdom. You should've stayed dead." Acnologia roared slamming his fist through the stomach of Motherglare. He punched through her as if she was made of paper. He pulled out his hand taking her intestines with him. He dropped them on to the ground. He growled striking his head like a snake at Motherglares neck. He bit down feriously blood spewing out at an alarming rate. It was a wave of red. He began gnawing until the head came off. It seemed he was down. He grabbed the corpse lifting it above his head. Using his might he ripped it into two pieces showering the earth and himself with blood rain. This was a truly horrifying sight. Natsu was the only human who actually witnessed this as the others were knocked out. He felt his stomach twist and turn. His vision became cloudy. He couldn't tell where he was. He felt something wet hit his head. Then again, and again. He looked up to see the demon of nightmares.

"Natsu, you've helped me. Now i shall help you." Acnologia said. A blue sphere formed in the dragons hand. The blue of energy shot out and hit Natsu. It felt like being stabbed. Slow shallow cuts with a dull knife. The orb finally entered his body. Natsu dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Now. He will have a form that'll take when his friends are in absolute danger." Acnologia said to himself. He looked around the town seeing all the destruction. He envied his work. Acnologia opened his massive wings. The red markings were back to blue.

"Until next time Dragneel. Until next time." Acnologia's massive wings lifted his body off the ground. He roared in victory as he lift his playground ready to create another ghost town and cause more disappearances.

**This is actually the end. Wow. I am happy i completed this :D I hope you all enjoyed this. Like i said short 3-5 chapter story. :) ~DH**


End file.
